


Drunken Kisses and Christmas Lights

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Requited Love, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Crush, this is so cliche and gross i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: A game of truth or dare at a party can change a lot for Newt.





	Drunken Kisses and Christmas Lights

If Thomas wasn't so cute, Newt would not be at this party. If his eyes didn't sparkle the way they did when he got excited, Newt would not be at this party. If Newt wasn't so gay, he would not be at this party. 

 

How was Newt supposed to say no to his best friend, who he had a slight crush on when he asked Newt to give him a ride to this party? He was driving Sonya home too, like the responsible brother he was. 

 

He sat on the floor in Gally’s living room, where quite possibly the most organized game of truth or dare was being played by a group of drunk teenagers. Newt had allowed himself one drink and was feeling slightly adventurous. It was the only reason he hadn't added to this high school cliche and became the loner kid not participating.

 

Newt felt his heart shatter just a bit watching Teresa Agnes practically sitting on Thomas’ lap across from him. They had been broken up for a month now and according to Thomas just yesterday he was over her, but apparently not. 

 

”Minho!” Ben pulled the group back into a sort of order from the laughing fit they’d all gone into from the previous dare. ”Truth or-” 

 

”Dare!” Minho Park proclaimed loudly from beside Newt. 

 

Ben’s toothy smile only grew at Minho’s answer and Newt was surprised to see his eyes directed at him for a split second. 

 

”Make out with the person to your left.”

 

Newt’s breath hitched and he dug his hand into the shaggy carpet, nervously tugging at the material. Of course, he was the one sitting to the left of Minho. 

 

”No-” Minho’s jubilant expression faltered for a moment. 

 

”Thought you never backed out of a dare?!” Gally hollered from across the room, laughing with a snort. 

 

”I don't.” The smirk returned to Minho as he turned to face Newt. 

 

Newt glanced over at Thomas out of habit only to see him quite busy with Teresa as she left a trail of kisses down his neck. He looked back to Minho. 

 

The group quieted down seemingly after realizing Minho was really about to do this dare. Newt really couldn't even fathom he was about to make out with a dude he’d talked to only a few times from his biology class. He’d never even kissed a guy before, only a couple of girls in middle school and his very short-lived girlfriend from sophomore year.

 

As much as he was terrified, Newt wanted this, even if he’d rather not do it in front of all these people. At least his twin sister was nowhere to be found, probably hooking up with her girlfriend, Harriet somewhere.

 

”You good?” Minho mouthed to Newt as he scooted closer. 

 

Newt gulped and threw all fears and anxiety out of his mind as he gave his nod of consent. Minho was on him in what seemed like only a second after. 

 

Newt embarrassingly didn't react right away as Minho had one hand on his cheek and the other placed on his lower back. He just sat there frozen, eyes wide open as Minho kissed him. The scent of weed and what had to be Minho’s hair product mixed together became nauseatingly overpowering. 

 

Newt told himself everybody was probably barely paying attention considering how high and drunk they were. He focused on the beats of the bass music playing on someone’s speaker and how absolutely good Minho’s fingers tracing his back felt. He literally melted into the other boy, closed his eyes, and feel into rhythm with the kiss. 

 

Minho’s body radiated so much heat that Newt began to feel even more overheated in his sweatshirt and he couldn't help but let the thought of what Minho’s bare skin would feel like on his cross his mind. 

 

”Holy shit.” Newt gasped as Minho pulled away, their lips barely grazing now. For a second, all he felt was a pure pleasure as he savored the moment. Then every bit of euphoria vanished as the chatter from the other teenagers around became all too clear. 

 

While Minho and everyone else seemed to be unfazed after the dare was completed, Newt could not wrap his head around any of it. He really just did that. Even though Ben had said ”make out”, a small kiss probably could have passed by the drunken crowd, but Newt had to let himself get carried away like that. If none of his classmates had assumed he was gay before, they probably did now. 

 

—

 

Luckily the game quickly came to an end as people became too incoherent to play. Newt didn't waste any time going outside to cool off and calm down, even though it was mid-December. 

 

He tried to tell himself that his anxieties and worries didn't matter, Newt had enjoyed the kiss, but he still couldn't rid himself of the thought that it was wrong in some way. Then, of course, he just had think about what it might be like to kiss Thomas like that. He was just a mess of emotions, both good and bad ones. 

 

An hour later Newt was leading a very drunk Thomas to his car to finally go home. Sonya luckily wasn't near as wasted. They were halfway down the driveway when Thomas threw up all over the pavement and unfortunately Newt’s shoes. 

 

Newt groaned and held back from gagging himself as his friend puked even more. He wasn't surprised to see the early marks of hickeys down Thomas’ neck, but it still stung. 

 

Thomas was very lucky Newt liked him so much or he would be pissed about the shoes, but at least it wasn't in his car. 

 

—

 

 

Newt began to realize it was a mistake to take a walk in the park to clear his head about the night before. Daydreams of kissing Thomas and Minho clogged his mind. Great. Now there were two boys he had to worry about. 

 

It was freezing outside and Newt didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts any longer. He’d go home, swallow his pride and ask Sonya for advice. Maybe-

 

”Fuck!” Newt cursed as he ran right into another person on the pathway. There was a lot of force behind it too, considering the other dude had been jogging. 

 

Newt looked up to see no other than Minho Park. How lovely. 

 

”I’m sorry!” Newt blurted out. ”My fault.”

 

”You're good,” Minho reassured him with a small smile. The smile faded from his face after what seemed to be recognition took over. 

 

”You're crazy wearing that.” Newt broke the awkward moment of silence with an even more awkward statement. He meant it though, Minho was out of mind to wearing that thin hoodie in this weather. 

 

”Huh? I always wear this when I go jogging,” Minho chuckled. ”But I guess you're right. It's really fucking cold and I walked here.” 

 

”I can give you a ride.” Oh God, what was Newt saying? ”I mean, I can just drive you home. If you want. You know-” 

 

”Sure. That’d be great.” Minho thankfully interrupted Newt’s rambling. 

 

”Okay.” Newt gained some composure. Why the hell did this guy have to make him so nervous and why did Newt offer him a ride. ”My car’s over there…” 

 

— 

 

The conversation died about two minutes into the fifteen-minute car ride. Newt just turned up the radio and hoped it would drown out the obvious tension between them. 

 

He finally pulled up to the address Minho had directed. Minho strangely didn't make a single effort to move out of the car. 

 

”Hey, so last night, ” He eventually spoke and Newt felt his stomach drop. ”It's kinda fuzzy, but I know we kissed for that stupid dare.” 

 

Newt simply nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. 

 

”I just remember it being really wild, so sorry if I got too carried away or anything.” Minho apologized and Newt swore he could see color increasing on the boy’s already red tinted face. 

 

“It's fine.” Now if Minho could just get out of his car so he could relax. ”Don't worry about it.” 

 

Then it hit him. That kiss had been a lot more than fine. It had to be the most amazing thing Newt had felt in a while. He wanted to do it again. Thomas was clearly very much still into Teresa. Newt would just have to accept that boy was as straight as a ruler. It was now or never. 

 

”Wait.” Minho stopped midway from opening the car door. ”I actually liked it. A lot.” 

 

”The kiss,” Newt added to clarify after he got a slightly confused look from Minho. ”I liked it, so don't feel bad.”

 

Minho’s bright sparkling eyes were a contrast from the drunken one's last night. The Christmas lights strung on a nearby house shined into the car, illuminating Minho’s skin and jet black hair with splashes of colors. 

 

Minho moved in first and Newt met him right in the middle. 

 

This kiss was much more gentle almost compared to the last one, but Minho still seemed to take the lead. Their lips moved together slowly and blissfully. Newt enjoyed the slight taste of chapstick on Minho’s lips rather than the sharp vodka one from the night before. 

 

Newt had his hands cupping Minho’s face this time while he touched Newt’s body in every way he could in the small space of the car. Massaging, rubbing and occasionally tugging at his jacket and Newt responded with small sighs of content. 

 

He didn't open his eyes right away after he felt Minho’s warmth leave. When he did, Newt was left staring into Minho’s chocolate colored eyes as the boy left a peck on his forehead. Now they were just left with their equal sheepish smiles, faces still inches apart. 

 

”Want to know something?” Minho whispered with a small laugh that made Newt want to kiss him all over again. 

 

”Sure.” 

 

”I’ve liked you for a while now and have wanted to do that for a while,” Minho admitted. ”I think I got a crush on you like the second day in Bio. You kinda made me realize I wasn't as straight as I thought.” 

 

Newt took all this information in while thinking about the fact that he had been pinning over his straight best friend while Minho had felt this way the whole time. He then wondered if Minho had told Ben and that was why the boy had come up with that dare. Bastard. 

 

Newt just smiled impossibly harder and leaned back in again. 

 

—


End file.
